thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Thompson
|status = Player's Choice |gender = F |dob = 1985 |nationality = British |family = Eddie O'Connor (friend) Danny West (friend) Errol (friend) Sleeves (friend) John (friend) Arthur (friend) |affiliations = Danny West (employer) |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei |voice = Jane Peachey}} Sam Thompson is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a secondary protagonist in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. Sam is a 19 year old computer hacker who was recruited by Danny West and assisted in the bank job. Character Description Who's Who Slight, agile and as hard as nails, Sam is ready and willing to prove herself. A born scam artist, her obsession with computer hacking has drawn the attention of the local criminal fraternity, however, time inside a juvenile unit left her with little but gymnastics training. Now that Sam is out, she can access the buildings and security systems she hacks. As the newest member recruited into Danny's crew, Sam is about to prove that, at age nineteen, her intelligence and ambition are well beyond her years. Early Life Sam was born in 1985 in London. Her mother was Polish and her father was English. Her father however left when Sam was born. As such, Sam had a difficult upbringing and did time inside a juvenile unit. She also never learnt to drive professionally, and jokes with Eddie that she had learnt to drive at the Trocadero Centre, an entertainment centre based at Piccadilly Circus in London. Some time prior to 2004, she met with Danny West, who was having sex with her mother at the time. She was hired by him for the bank job as they needed a hacker for the heist. Sam agreed to work for Danny and would steal the credit card details from the Skobel bank. 2004 Sam goes along with Eddie O'Connor, Arthur, John and Errol on the bank robbery. When things go bad, Sam goes to escape the bank with Errol, but Eddie and Arthur are left behind along with Sam's laptop, which Eddie hid prior to being captured. Sam goes along with Errol to free Eddie, but Arthur is already dead and Errol is spotted and killed. Sam and Eddie escape the building through the sewers. Sam tells Eddie that she wants to go back to the bank to get her laptop, but Eddie insists that they have to go and get the icon from John. When they arrive at John's Snooker Hall, they witness Alexei leaving. Eddie locks Sam in the car and moves in to retrieve the icon. When he returns with the icon, Eddie reveals to Sam that John is dead and that they need to get back to the gym and reunite with Danny. When they arrive, the police are all over the place and it becomes impossible for them to get near the gym. Sam then persuades Eddie that if he takes her back to the bank to get the laptop, then she will find out what was going on inside. Eddie reluctantly agrees and Sam sneaks in. Sam finds out that Danny is dead and reports this to Eddie. Eddie goes insane and swears to kill the person responsible, to which Sam guess that it was Collins and his crew, but Sam still needs her laptop and asks Eddie to help her. An enraged Eddie tells Sam to get lost and returns to the car. Sam handcuffs her hand to Eddie's and tells him that if he does not helps her, she will not do any favors for him. Eddie threatens to kill Sam, but Sam eventually gives in and uncuffs him so he can make a decision: help her get back to the Skobel Bank, or leave her. Fate Help Sam If Eddie decides to help Sam, then he will drive her back to the Skobel Bank and help her break in. Once arriving at the bank, Eddie has to steal a Skobel Van in order to gain access. Eddie then escorts Sam through the entrance by taking out all the guards. Once this is done, Eddie parts ways with Sam and Sam continues through the bank in search of her laptop. However, two security guards find the laptop first and Sam has to follow them through the bank all the way to the top floor, using stealth. Once on the top floor, Sam finally gets hold of her laptop and prepares to leave, when suddenly Alexei comes in, forcing Sam to hide. Alexei receives a phone call from Viktor, informing him that Eddie is after him. As Eddie had helped Sam earlier, Sam decides to wait for Alexei to leave in order to follow him. Sam follows Alexei to his car and gets inside the back seat undetected. Alexei drives over to Viktor's boat and Sam sneaks on board. Sam remains hidden while Eddie kills the men on board the boat including Alexei. When Biktor confronts Eddie, Sam disables the boat's engine and the driver is unable to turn the boat. The boat then crashes and Viktor flees the scene. Sam wakes an unconscious Eddie up and gives him a gun. The two of them then go after Viktor. Sam stays behind by orders from Mitch, who has also arrived on the scene. Eddie then parts with Sam and bids farewell. Once Eddie kills Viktor, Eddie escapes and Sam is left behind in police custody. In the final scene of the game, Sam is by an ambulance with a towel wrapped around her as the camera zooms out, surviving the game's finale. Leave Sam If Eddie decides not to help Sam and leave her, then he leaves the vehicle and departs with Sam. Sam is angry with Eddie for this, but because she needs her laptop, she decides to move on to return to the bank anyway. Sam then drives back to the Skobel Bank and prepares to break in. Once arriving at the bank, Sam has to steal a Skobel Van in order to gain access. After this, Sam has to sneak through the first floor of the building and remain hidden from the security guards. Sam ultimately succeeds and then continues through the bank in search of her laptop. However, two security guards find the laptop first and Sam has to follow them through the bank all the way to the top floor, using stealth. Once on the top floor, Sam finally gets a hold of her laptop and prepares to leave, when suddenly Alexei comes in, forcing Sam to hide. Alexei receives a phone call from Viktor, informing him that Eddie is after him. Because Eddie had not helped Sam earlier, Sam decides to leave while Alexei is still on the phone. However, at that exact moment a security guard enters the room and spots Sam. Alexei then abruptly ends his conversation with Viktor and approaches Sam, bent on doing something to her. Alexei beats Sam off-screen and forces her into the back of his vehicle, unconscious. Sam is taken onto Viktor's boat and Alexei hands her over to Viktor as a hostage. Eddie meanwhile makes his way onto the boat and kills all of Viktor's men on board including Alexei. Viktor then shouts at Eddie he sees Viktor holding Sam hostage with his harpoon gun. As Eddie confronts Viktor, he drops Sam's body and tells Eddie that he needs him as a scapegoat. The sudden arrival of Mitch allows Eddie to attack Viktor, and the harpoon gun goes off, accidentally killing the driver. The boat then crashes and Eddie is knocked out. When Eddie comes to, he chases after Viktor, still having Sam. Mitch then arrives on the scene to either assist or kill Eddie. Eddie chases after Viktor, but Viktor decides he no longer needs Sam, so he throws her over a railing to let her fall to her death below. Eddie becomes immediately enraged and after a shootout, he kills Viktor. Eddie looks down at Sam's body, feeling regret and remorse for having not helped her. As the police moves in, Eddie has little time to spare so he quickly escapes the building. In the final scene of the game, Sam does not appears near the ambulance, having not survived the game's finale. Personality Sam is a cocky young lady, who likes to take part in stealing. She is good at gymnastics and stealth, although she has little combat skills. Despite trying to look tough, Sam shows fear about having to break into the Skobel building, and displays horror at seeing people killed. Mission Appearances *Monday *The Rescue *Cons and Icons *The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre (playable) *Return to the Scene of the Crime (playable; only if Eddie leaves her) *Trespass (playable; only if Eddie leaves her) *Codes of Honour (playable) *This Geezer, Hector (voice) *Paying Favours *The Fall of an Icon (fate determinant) Quotes *''"Oi! It ain't nice to talk about people behind their backs!"'' *''"He was boning me mum."'' *''"I'm twice your age, kid."'' *''"Well, say the fucking obvious!"'' *''"Art, the laptop! Pass me up the laptop! ... Oh, pass me up the laptop, Art! ... Errol, the laptop! ... Art, the fucking laptop!"'' *''"Jesus, Ed. You look fuckin' awful."'' *''"You mean me and Errol just risked our asses to get in here for fucking nothing!"'' *''"Polish mum, close enough. I understand 'Razor blade' and 'Scrotum'".'' *''"Yeah, I did. Trocadero Centre."'' *''"Danny will be bricking it? I'm shitting my pants now! Well, let's move it, shall we?"'' *''"What are you, my dad or something?"'' *''"Your picture's plastered all over those walls. We're on the run! ... Ah, no shit. 'Nice bank job Ed, fancy a pint?'"'' *''"Cos unfortunately, you've got no choice."'' *''"Danny is dead. ... The kid too, I didn't see him."'' *''"You won't help me, I ain't doing you no favors."'' *''"Yeah, that'll work. Traipse around Soho with a dead bird chained to your arm."'' *''"If you fuck off out this car, I'm on my own! Drive me, and we're in it together! I need you, Ed. You owe me! ... It's up to you."'' *''"Eddie? I've gotta follow him."'' *''"FUCK!"'' *''"I ain't getting paid enough for this shit!"'' Trivia *If Sam survives the outcome of the game, then it is possible that she was put in prison. This is because at the end of the game she is seen with armed police officers standing around her. She would have presumably been sent to prison for her involvement with Eddie O'Connor and her role in the robbery at the Skobel bank, though it's also possible that the police were merely standing by. *Sam is never involved in any combat, as she is not armed. She expresses horror at seeing people killed or the corpses of people already killed. **With that, it is possible for Sam to kill someone by dropping down on them from light fittings she has climbed up. However, it may just be that Sam stuns them. *Sam sometimes says "Hide! Fuck! Fuck! Hide!" whenever she has to avoid being seen. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Protagonists Category:Player's Choice Category:Mission givers